Resounding Reminisce
by unifilar
Summary: [Oneshot] Two members of the KND ogranization meet up after a decade...what they remember changes how they viewed their childhood. [NigelAbby]


**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm a KND fan. A few of us Teen Titans fans have caught on to its child-like charm. I adore how innovative and ingenious it is. I also support the pairings Nigel/Abby, or 1/5.

This fanfic takes place 10-15 years into the future. It has some pretty radical ideas in it, so brace yourself.

_Walking._

It was such a simple activity, and yet a certain Abigail Lincoln didn't appreciate it until this very moment.

Her joints appreciated the change, having been worn down from years of running. With walking, you could stroll at any pace you wanted, and take the time to soak in your surroundings. Plus, it was a good form of workout when Abby didn't feel like doing anything extreme.

Her hands were tucked neatly into her jean pockets, though she had wished she had worn shorts- her legs were getting baked from insulating too much heat. A blue, roomy, long-sleeved shirt adorned her upper body, a pair of white stripes running down the arms and sides. This shirt had always served her well, despite any variation in weather, and today she felt like bringing herself to a new level of alleviation that only this article of clothing provided. Upon her head a signature hat once resided but had long since discarded- a symbol of leaving her grievous past behind and starting a new future. Along with that, her hair was worn freely, showing off it's natural curve and bounce.

A brief sniff rushed in all the divine scents that were carried on the breeze, bringing to Abby's nose the rich petals of wild roses, the crisp water flowing from a decorative fountain up ahead, and the fragile feathers that adorned the body of a robin flying mere feet in front of her face. A soft sigh slipped past her mouth, the overwhelming serenity of the nature surrounding too much for her. The velvety rays of the sun covered her exposed skin like a blanket, giving her the sensation of sleeping with her eyes open.

Her body was brimming with the tranquility emanating from her environment...when it happened.

So caught up in her heavenly state of detachment, Ms. Lincoln misstepped.

A smooth rock had been most inconveniently placed right in Abby's line of advancement, and it just so happened, her foot trodden directly on it, instantly causing her to rocket forward and to her right. It was then that she drifted out of the dream-like condition, only to be come crashing into reality. And, just her luck, her fall was going to land her in a very moist fountain. Great, now my shirt will get all dirty. Unable to break her fall in any way, Abby just screwed her eyes shut, hoping this would be quick and painless.

A fluttering of clothing. She felt a sweeping motion of air brush past her cheek, like something was passing swiftly in front of it. Something was grasping her at her lower abdomen, across her chest. But that's not what she was focusing on- she was more preoccupied with the fact that her descent was halted.

Her eyes flew open, revealing her savior.

He was dressed in a simple red shirt, similar to her own in length. The neck of the ensemble came halfway up his neck- it was unorthodox attire for such a balmy day. Tan knee-high pants graced his legs, subtly showing off the sinewy appendages. But what was more striking was the dazzling pair of sunglasses resting atop his nose, mirroring the light of the sun in the most radiant way.

Abby wasn't focusing on any of that, however- what caught her attention was the lush tangle of hair that resided handsomely on his head. It was a strong, mesmorizing shade of brown that was naturally highlighted by the sun itself.

And all at once, her breath caught in her throat, waterworks of joy bubbling to the surface of her eyes. He turned his head toward her, lowering it forward at the same time, so his hindering eyewear would not deceive him. A savored smile broke all the actuality of time, and for a brief gap in space, all that existed was him and Abby Lincoln.

"Well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

-------------------------------

The pair was then found taking a stroll through the more woodsy part of the park, away from the places people usually congregated. They hadn't stopped the flow of conversation since Nigel caught Abby.

"...and so it was only natural that I return to my homeland. I rented out an apartment in the city, performing the odds and ends of jobs to make due. I attended an English college to get the education I needed for my dream career. I was notified of a once-in-a-lifetime offer in London, so I packed my bags and came over. The man who is offering me the job graciously supplied me with an apartment and even a car to get around with. I was just heading to the grocery store to shop for food when I bumped into you, because the interview isn't for a few days. But what of you, Abby? I'm awfully curious as to why you're here." Rang the much developed voice of Nigel Uno, once-time leader of a particularly successful sector of an organization known as the Kids Next Door. Abby could tell much had changed in him since those days.

"After we were given the liberty to live normal lives, I pursued a career of singing. I became somewhat popular in the east of the United States, but I predictably turned to obscurity as time wore on. I was hired to talk on a radio show for a while, and sang at restaurant in my spare time. Just as I about to lose hope on getting anywhere with singing anymore, a talent scout contacted me and told me that a buddy of his was interested in doing business, with a full contract and everything. The only string attached was that I had to go to London." Nigel noted that Abigail's voice chimed in a higher, yet fuller tone. It floated effortlessly on the autumn's breeze, unable to relent its grip on his ears- _my, how she has changed. _  
They approached the Lambeth Bridge, still tittering back-and-forth like a pair of chatty birds.

"But don't think that's distracted me from what you mentioned earlier- about your dream job. What is it?" She asked with a fleeting smile, giving him a persuasive nudge. Nigel grinned and lifted his head reflectively.

"I'm an elementary school teacher."

---------------------

The sun was creeping away from sight, splashing the sky in an artistically-superior marvel of colors, spreading out and above Nigel and Abby's view. Abby had her legs dangled over the side of the Lambeth bridge, enjoying the pensive sensitivity that dusk always bestowed upon her. Nigel was leaning forward next to her, his elbows pressed against the iron rail, his head straining to catch all of the evening's splendor.

This was the first time they sat in silence since they had met each other. But the quiet was a comfortable one, covering them both in a sweet blanket of placidity.

Abby then gently disrupted this peace, not that Nigel could ever mind.

"Have you heard from the others?" She softly questioned, as if it's a delicate subject. Upon hearing 'the others', Nigel felt mournful pangs of longing- he knew they both missed their old friends sorely.

"I know that Kuki helps build parks in New York- she's grown into quite the environmentalist, from what I've heard. She inherited her parents' fortune, and has been smartly investing it in the stock market, as well as donating to multiple charities. She and Hoagie are engaged, and planning the wedding this summer. Mushi is still in college, majoring in journalism." Nigel discreetly skipped over the fact that when Hoagie and Kuki had called him, they mentioned in conversation that they assumed he had married Abby. _That_ had been one heck of a awkward conversation. "Hoagie opened his own law firm, since no one was hiring detectives. He says he's planning to save up for his own private jet- one of which he plans to pilot."

Abigail smiled, the memories bubbling to the surface of her eyes.

"Wally was distraught when Kuki left him. As a result, he threw himself into his studies to get his mind off her. He found additional comfort into another girl who always pined for him, Numbuh 86- or, as we knew her, Fanny. As a result, he now co-runs a string of successful banks with his father. Maybe you've heard of them- 'Beatles Banking'?" Abby was the one speaking now, and Nigel the one who was nodding in recognition. "Fanny teaches a self-defense class in New York, where she lives with Wally." They talked of their old friends' life stories like they had been there, but the haunting fact that they had drifted apart clung to their throats, clogging their words.

A short silence ensued.

"I miss them." Nigel announced, though his voice was not cast in melancholy- instead, in reminiscent amusement.  
"So do I." Abby replied, matching his tone.

The following minutes were stuffed with substantial quietude, each person drawing forth memories of different things. The timeless element of the night was savored as they made no hurry to stop this remembrance.

In due time, however, Abby began to do what many call 'thinking aloud'.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" She asked to no one in particular, her eyebrows lowering in a motion of concern. Nigel snapped his head toward her quizzically, an eyebrow arched.

"What do you mean?" His voice was so thick with British accent that Abby had to suppress a smile.

"I mean we were given a chance to tell everyone that they were being fooled. That there never was any 'adult tyranny'. That it was all a hoax." A sigh slipped past the small opening of between her lips. "Stickybeard was never a candy-themed pirate- he was a caring father. Nightbrace was never a candy store owner gone mad- he was an affected psychiatrist. And Father was never a flame-oriented control freak- he was an expensive actor, paid for by parents around the world." Her head instinctively tilted forward, but it took only a moment to remember that she wore no hat to cover the emotion brimming in her eyes. "All the missions...all the 'danger'...it was all faked, all for nothing."

Nigel felt her had to interject there.

"But it was all done to save _us_. The youth of the world was slipping, lost in the comfort of their homes, growing into adults before they even had a chance to enjoy their teens. There _was_ no youth. There was only people watching the world pass them by." He clasped his hands together as he returned his elbows to the railing. "Parents had to give kids a reason to slow down and enjoy the time they had as children. Even if that meant making time itself their enemy. So they conspired to make 'adult villains' for the kids to defeat. They were all given strict orders to never seriously hurt anyone. Sure, there were a few mishaps here and there-" A hand absently ran through his hair. '"- but they always made sure that **we** were the victors in the end. Soon, teenagers were involved in the scheme, and children were all taking care not to rush into growing up too fast, because they had something to fight for." He paused, remembering the feeling of betrayal he had heard this same exact explanation from the adults themselves. "They were just trying to make the world a better place...one kid at a time..."

Abby wrapped her arms around herself, feeling goose bumps crawl up her shoulders, though no sign of a chilly night's breeze in sight.

"I'm sorry we lost touch after the gang split up." She finally blurted, bringing up the matter that had thickly hung in the air since their reunion. "It was just so...hard, to think of you after it was over. Whenever I thought of you, I thought of the Kids Next Door and everything I cared about." She didn't dare look him in the eye as she spoke, but she could feel his gaze upon her.

"I know what you mean, Abby. After all, you were the one that got me into the KND in the first place. That's why I never contacted you, either. The memories just hurt so much. But I should've. I'm sorry." His apology was dripping in regret and sincerity- so much so, in fact, that Abby's sympathy took priority over her discomfort, and she raised a hand to put it on his own. The gesture of warmth made Nigel smile, and he gripped her hand softly, feeling her unique texture of skin brush against his.

----------------------------------

The Tolienator (who was really named Frank Evans), dressed in normal attire, was watching the pair from his conveniently-located office room that had a perfect view of the bridge. A frivolous smile spread wide, the attractive man began to recall old-time memories.

"Making the world a better place...one person at a time..." He whispered to himself, his voice having long since lost that infernal screech and was instead replaced by a handsome, gravitated chain of notes. As he turned away from the window, he reached for the phone to thank a friend. They had graciously opened up jobs for two old acquaintances of Frank's, and he was forever grateful.

**END **


End file.
